That Won't Do, I Can't Lose You
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: He uttered those words when he was in the brink of being killed by her. Now that he's regained his eyesight and she brings them up again, what could happen?


_**I thought I would be done with Royai fics, but after watching FMA-Brotherhood for the third time, I still couldn't stop fangirling and shipping the pair. So, here's a bit of a different side of my usual style of writing about this pair. I hope you enjoy it, and please do review. Oh, BTW, if you haven't noticed, I've changed my name. I'm not revealing who I was before, since I wanted a fresh start (kinda). Although, I guess my followers would remember. But if not it's okay. :P Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Here you go! That Won't Do, I Can't Lose You. **_

Doctor Marcoh had finally used the Philosopher's stone to heal Jean Havoc's injury and was now then about to restore Roy Mustang's eyesight.

As the process was finally over and the transmutation of his eyes were done, Marcoh backed away, and everyone in the room, Doctor Knox, Roy's subordinates, and even Black Hayate took a closer look to see if the alchemy was a success.

Gradually, Roy's grey and blind eyes started gaining color and regaining their strong onyx flare. Everyone gave a big smile and rejoiced.

Black Hayate barked again and again, as if saying "Congratulations", Havoc and Breda jumped for joy while holding each other's hands, Fuery and Falman were all emotional and were crying tears of joy, while Knox and Marcoh just gave simple smiles.

And Riza Hawekeye?

She smiled for a while but instantly walked away from the excitement of everyone. She walked a few steps to the window of the room and looked at the burning orange sunset.

What could she be thinking?

After fully grasping the miracle that he could finally see again, Roy then foresaw the enjoyment of everybody, and saw his lieutenant all quiet by the corner. He knew something was going on her mind.

"…uh… Thank you very much Doctor Marcoh for restoring my eyesight. I'm really happy to be able to see again, but could I have a moment alone with the Lieutenant?"

The room turned quiet from the unexpected statement. But soon after, they all turned to Riza and made a teasing face.

"Oh sure, we'll give you all privacy that you need," Breda said.

"Yeah, I need to practice running again anyway. But you two do behave. Who knows what the Colonel wants to see after regaining his sight," Havoc joked.

Riza glared at him and he instantly left the room. Hawkeye really did have the glare of a hawk.

"I need to go home too. Should you two be taking long? I could take Black Hayate with me for the night," Fuery innocently said that despite it being a tease, Roy and Riza could just sigh. Who could be angry at baby faced Fuery? The two always had a soft spot for the guy.

"Look Fuery, I'm sure the Colonel-" Riza said but was cut-off by Roy.

"Yes, it would be of much help. Thank you, Fuery."

Fuery then took Black Hayate's leash and off he went with the others.

"I wish to see you do great things for our country, including Ishbal, Colonel," Marcoh said as he stood by the doorway.

"Your efforts will not be in vain. I fully plan of restoring the culture of Ishbal and giving back the land to the Ishbalans," Roy said in determination.

With that, the door was closed, and left were the Colonel and Lieutenant in the room all alone.

All alone in one small and cramped hospital room.

As silenced filled the air, Riza started to think of what Roy's reason was of letting everybody go. The events that occurred during The Promised Day then began to flashback in her head, and because of that, she decided to speak first.

"That won't do, I can't lose you," she said with a straight face.

This caught Roy of guard and his face turned crimson.

"…what did you just say… Lieutenant?" he nervously asked, sweating and stuttering.

"That's what you told me when I said that I would kill myself after killing you."

After realizing it was not a confession, Roy then tried to regain his composure. "Ah, yes. I remember saying that to you when we were battling Envy. Why bring that up?"

"I just wanted to know what it meant."

Roy then turned to a red tomato yet again. He was about to confess his feelings towards her, how The Promised Day made him realize how much he cared and _loved_ her, but now that she's the one initiating the topic, the speech he had carefully formulated in his head now turned gibberish. He couldn't remember any of it at all.

"You know. You… Losing… I can't do… Yes… I really can't do…" he then sweated and stuttered.

"You can't do what?"

Roy couldn't handle it. This was not how he imagined his confession to be.

"I can't do…"

"I can't…"

"I CAN'T DO PAPERWORK WITHOUT YOU, LIEUTENANT!" he yelled out from frustration.

Riza was astonished for a second from his outburst, but then found it funny and giggled a bit.

"You already did some while I was assistant to Fuhrer King Bradley. I mean… Homunculus Wrath," she chuckled some more.

Roy wanted to hit his head on the wall again and again. He was such a coward. But now was not the time for that. He had to go back to the right track.

"…Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Colonel?"

"I told you to shoot me when my path drifted, right? And you told me that after you did so, you would shoot yourself, is that correct?"

"Yes…? Didn't we already establish that fa-"

"Now I ask you the question… why would you do that?" he said seriously, and tried to confuse her.

Riza didn't expect this at all. But she was witty and had a fast answer. "I asked you first, Colonel. Answer my question first, then I will answer your question."

Roy had to get out of this. He still wasn't ready. "…uh… but I'm your superior, I order you to answer me first."

Riza bit his lip. Roy was being persistent, she had to give him something. "…That won't do, I can't lose you."

"Not again, Lieutenant. I told you answer my que-"

"That is my answer, Sir."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked a bit perplexed, though somehow, knew what she meant.

"Too many questions already sir, or do you order me to elaborate? Plus, we've used the phrase too much in the course of our conversation. It's becoming a bit circuitous." 

"Riza, call me Roy. Nobody's around anymore. We don't have to be so formal. Talk to me as an equal, not as my subordinate."

"For a moment Si—err, Roy, I thought you were taking advantage of your position."

"You know I could never do that to you. So, anyway… let me get this straight. When you've killed me, you prefer to kill yourself because you can't lose me?"

"Yes, Roy. Why are we going round and round this topic?"

"So you'd rather be with me on the other side of life, than lose me?" Roy said then leaned in closer to her. This made Riza have a hint of a blush.

She hesitated but ultimately knew she had to answer honestly. "I guess so, Roy."

Finally understanding the Lieutenant's feelings, Roy smirked. "Ask me anything you want then, Riza."

Riza tried to gain something from the twisted conversation and asked again. "How about when you said that? 'That won't do, I can't lose you.' What does it mean to you?"

He took a deep breath. "Just the exact opposite."

"Oh," Riza said as her face looked down all disappointed and went by the window once more.

Roy then stood up from his bed and went behind her.

He then whispered to her ear, "I'd rather be happily alive and together with you than lose you."

Her eyes widened and just as she was about to turn-around, he embraced her. "Thank you, Riza. Thank you for being the only woman in my life that matters. Now that we've defeated the enemy, I feel that I don't need this Fire Alchemy anymore. I don't want to be useless anymore in the rain. I don't want to be useless for you."

She looked at him straight at the eyes. "No. Don't say that. You may have not initially have Fire Alchemy. But that is one of the reasons that brought us together. That won't do. I don't want to lose any bit of you. I accept you anyway even when you were useless in the rain. And I'll continue doing so."

Rain then began to drop from the sky, each drop getting bigger and bigger.

They broke the hug and turned around.

"It's raining, Roy. Do you want me to keep you company here?"

"No. I want to go outside in the rain."

"That won't do, Sir. You'll get sick, you're just recovering."

Roy sniffed her hair and then caressed her neck with his face. "Didn't I tell you, I told you to call me Roy? Besides…" He then climbed through the window and went to the other side, exposing himself to the rain. "I always dreamt to kiss in the rain," he said as he looked above, opened his arms wide and savored the drops.

Riza smiled. "I did tell you I can't lose you. So I guess I have no choice..." she said and went outside as well.

He tugged her once more and then smirked.

And with that, the Lieutenant and Colonel, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, shared their first kiss in the rain- something they would never lose in their memories, just like their relationship that lasted as long as they lived.

_**A/N: Tada! I hope you guys liked it! It's less dramatic than my other fics, and a bit more fluff, but then again, I still wanted to savor the restrained essence of Roy and Riza. **____** Well, now that the fic's over, please REVIEW, so that I could improve my writing. Thanks a bunch! :D **_


End file.
